


Sorrel

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 never happened, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: From not-wine to cake to greenhouse. Dean’s not quite sure how they got there, but he’s enjoying the ride.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 11





	Sorrel

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Jamaican Christmas Sorrel](https://imgur.com/a/BCCAL9p) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).

Dean wasn’t really a “wine with dinner” kind of guy. Neither was Sam. But Jody had brought a bottle of something that she wanted to share, and he had to admit, it wasn’t half-bad. Had a decent kick to it.

“What kind of wine is this, anyway?” he asked.

“Not wine at all,” Jody replied. “Jamaican Christmas Sorrel.”

“There’s one of her deputies that makes it,” Claire said. “Isn’t it awesome?”

“It’s _supposed_ to be served with the Jamaican rum cake her husband makes,” Jody said, side-eyeing Claire. “Somehow, that didn’t make it down here.”

Claire took a sip of her drink, looking not even a little innocent. She was way too much like he had been at that age.

“Well, if it’s that good, maybe we should try to get the recipe for next year,” Eileen said. “Rum cake does sound delicious, and if it’s anything like this, I’d like to try it. And I have a feeling it won’t survive the journey next year either.”

“I mean, I’m usually all about the pie,” Dean said, “but cake with booze in it? Sign me up!”

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t rise to the bait. Everyone else at the table was staying out of it.

“I wonder if we could grow the right kind of sorrel to make our own version of that as well,” Cas said. “Kansas is a bit too dry, probably, but maybe if we used a greenhouse …”

“We’re getting a greenhouse?” Dean asked.

That got him a glares from Sam and Donna, while Jody and Eileen just looked disappointed in him. The girls were still staying out of it.

“What? I didn’t say I didn’t like the idea.” He raised his glass. “Especially if it means more of this stuff.”

Cas gave one of his little smiles that would be a full grin on someone else. That warmed Dean’s heart even more than the sorrel.

Apparently they were getting a greenhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> (And now I seriously want to try this. Tutorial here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcrM0FD0Lxs)


End file.
